What was lost
by M.Shelley
Summary: Couldn't think of a really fitting title... Here's another crossover, this time featuring ATLA and LOTR, my favourite abbreviations. Actually it describes the story of a couple, but I don't think it will be a Mary Sue, as they will certainly have some adventures and even take part in one of the wars told in the LOTR and ATLA. And yes, it is an Lu Ten x OC story.
1. Chapter 1

_So, apparently this won't go out of my head, and I can't write on the other stories until it is out of it. Like my other crossovers this will have an OC, making the two story lines fit a little. This time it is a woman called Cirwen, what in one of the Elvish languages means 'The Renewed (Maiden)'. You will probably learn about her out of the story the other protagonist tells the first chapter(s). So without talking too much, let's start._

 _Iroh's Tea Shop, Ba Sing Se, one year after the end of the war, 1421 S.R._

After a long time absent Zuko paid his uncle a visit once again. It was already getting late and the guests started to leave when a stranger entered the tea shop. He wore clothing Zuko didn't recognize, boots, dark trousers and a leather jerkin over a grey tunic. Something glittered under the tunic and he wore a hooded cape against the rain, that started this morning.

Eyeing the stranger suspiciously he went over to get his order, "Good Evening, Sir. What can I bring you?". The stranger didn't back his hood, so Zuko saw only a mouth with a slightly bearded chin underneath. He almost doubted that the man heard him when the stranger started to speak with a voice that he somehow remembered, but he couldn't recall the person it belonged to, "I came a long way to visit this shop. The merchants say, it belongs to a former general of the Fire Nation. I want to speak him.", and after a short break he added while Zuko stared at him, "And probably some Jasmine tea, if that's alright.". "S-Sure.", Zuko choked out and hurried into the kitchen where his uncle prepared various teas.

Iroh was surprised, his nephew looked like he had seen a ghost. "What is it, nephew?", the old general asked. Zuko took a deep breath and said, "Uncle, there's someone out there. A stranger. He wants to speak with you. I wouldn't trust him, I don't remember this style of clothing. He's probably a mercenary.". Iroh raised one eyebrow at this. He placed the pot he had been holding on a counter, shoved his nephew to a side and entered the guest room, ready to fight this person.

As he entered he immediately saw who his nephew meant. Not only weren't there that many guests left, but also the strange clothing was conspicuous. He went over to him and couldn't help but notice something familiar in his form. Also he saw that the man had two swords of a foreign design at his side and a long dagger. Iroh stood right before the man and didn't move for a moment, gave him a chance to attack him. If he came to kill him, he could do so now, but he didn't. The man seemed to scan him from under his hood. An amused grin creeped in the man's face. Iroh remembered someone grinning like that, but it couldn't be, could it?

Suddenly he felt his knees vary and hastily sat down, still facing the stranger over the table. The grin had vanished, an expression Iroh knew too had replaced it. The man had noticed the abnormal haste, Iroh had sat down with and sorrow was plastered all over his face. Iroh trembled all over his body. He scanned the man, he grew older, six years he had not seen him. He had thought him dead and now their amber eyes locked again. One of his hands reached up, still shivering, and reached over the table and into the hood to touch his face. The man took the older ones' hand and leaned into the touch closing his eyes. Tears escaped Iroh's eyes, the man let go of the hand and stood up. He walked around the table silently and knelt down on one knee in front of the old general. With a quick movement he hugged the old man tightly.

Iroh started to sob. Between sobs he whispered, "Is that really you? Son? Did you really come back after all those years?", the other whispered back, "Yes, of course I am. I struggled a little, I faced great adventures, but now I came back.", Iroh broke the hug and instead grabbed the other's shoulders, "But how? I thought you were dead.". Lu Ten backed his hood, "I almost was, but I was saved. I will tell you, but it's a long story. I ordered some jasmine tea, where is it?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**_ _: It's definitely time to update this, isn't it? Thanks mpowers045 for the review, here's my answer: he wasn't dead, so he didn't have to come back, but I think he will explain his self in this chapter, I think that will give an appropriate answer. It is the first time we meet Cirwen too. Yay! Besides, in this story I for once have the correct year! Please Review!_

 _Iroh's Tea Shop, Ba Sing Se, 1421 S.R._

As Zuko brought the Jasmine Tea he had almost expected to enter a fight, but the two men just sat at the table and stared at each other, holding each other's hands. Curiously he approached them and served the tea to them. This snapped the men out of their trance-like stare. Zuko saw tears in his uncles eyes when the old man turned to him, "Zuko", he said with a shaking voice, "don't you remember him?"

The other man answered instead, "Father, how should he? He was still a child when we met the last time and we both changed a lot."

This was the moment the coin in Zuko's head fell. There was only one person who would call his uncle 'father' but that couldn't be him, could he? He stared at the face for a second, the man had backed his hood by now. It showed slightly curled hair that fell down to his chin, a little longer on his neck. With a sudden movement he went over to him and said the unbelievable, "Lu Ten?".

The man smiled. He stood up and pulled his cousin in a tight hug, "Just like I told you, you've grown in an honorable man, and a great warrior, at least, that's what I heard."

Zuko still couldn't really believe that his cousin, who was once said to be dead stood before him, "But how?".

Lu Ten sat again, Zuko followed his example, he noticed the swords, "and what are these? I don't know that kind of swords."

Lu Ten grinned, " I didn't expect that you know them, they are literally not from this world, but that's a long story, and I will start at the beginning, not in the middle."

" _I arrived at the Earth Kingdom in the late summer, almost seven years ago. My company and I were almost only young men, so we marched quickly. We made a great progress, so we were a few days too early in the woods before the serpent pass, where we would meet the other parts of the army. So, we decided to have some fun, and spent our days in the woods. It was almost dark when I heard a strange noise. It came nearer, and suddenly I was surrounded by strange creatures. They looked deformed, but dangerous at the same time. They had strange weapons, not like these, theirs' were edgy and seemed raw. I tried to fight them with fire bending, but it didn't help much. I was pretty sure that they would kill me. Suddenly a bright white light shone before me. It seemed to me that the source of it was a young maiden with a bow. The creatures screamed in terror and she shot every one of them. Then she turned to me. I had a little scratch on one arm from the fight. She bent down next to me, the light around her faded, and touched my arm ever so lightly. She reached into a small bag she carried and took out a small piece of white linen, and bent it around the scratch. I could immediately feel how it began to heal. Still kneeling next to me she now smiled at me. And said, with the softest voice I ever heard, "Don't be afraid, son of man. I am Cirwen, daughter of Elrond Peredhel, Lord of Imladris, that is called Rivendell by your kind. I know that you don't know who he is, but trust me when I tell you that he is one of the best healers our world has to offer."_

 _It was then when I noticed her pinky ears, and shrieked back a little. It seemed to darken her mood a little. With a bitter laugh she stood up and started to walk away, "There he is, surrounded by dead orcs, saved by elvish weapons, and still not believing in elves."._

 _I was really surprised by this and called her back, "Wait! Please!". And she really has stopped, she turned back to me and eyed me suspiciously._

" _What did you called these again?"_


End file.
